


I Know, Save Your Strength And Stay Alive!

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Cheerio is obsessed with Hamilton atm so here are her irondad songfics [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Dead Peter Parker, Death, Endgame, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Song: The World Was Wide Enough, Talking To Dead People, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: tony only agrees to face thanos a second time because he misses peter, but they were only successful in bringing back half of the snapped. peter wasn't one of them.tonys last moments in his eyes.TW: death (canonical), idk tell me if i need to add stuffsongfic: the world was wide enough from hamilton
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Maria Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ho Yinsen
Series: Cheerio is obsessed with Hamilton atm so here are her irondad songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851184
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	I Know, Save Your Strength And Stay Alive!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS FOR MEG ITS HER BIRTHDAY SO IM MAKING HER CRY I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOUUUUUUU
> 
> please note: this is for her and anyone who does not wish her happy birthday will have their kneecaps slurped. thanks.

_I imagine death so much, it feels more like a memory._

He breathes out, knowing how this will end. He'd been in countless battles, always willing to put his life on the line for the good of the world, and now the universe. But now... now he didn't want to. Of course, he's always more than willing to fight for good, but now he has something to live for.

_Is this where it gets me? On my feet? Several feet ahead of me?_

New York. Sokovia. Titan. Each one, he was willing to die for the cause, each he survived. The Mad Titan stands in front of him, menacing as ever, and everything seems to slow for a moment. Is this his downfall?

 _I_ _see_ _i_ _t coming._

_Do I run?_

_Or fire my gun?_

_Or let it be?_

_There is no beat. No melody._

In movies, moments like this have some sort of dramatic score, building up and giving you goosebumps as the viewers wonder who will win. In movies, it's normally the heroes, but this is real life, and they lost. They lost. Now, he stares at his possible doom, and all he can hear is silence, deafening as his heart slams into his ribcage.

_My first friend, my enemy._

Thanos had been in his head for thirteen years, since 2012, whether terrified of his invasion or angry at the casualties he caused. Like an old friend, waiting, watching. His enemy.

_Maybe the last face I ever see._

He breathes out. He really doesn't want to think about that.

_If I throw away my shot, is this how you remember me?_

He knows he'll be remembered. He would live on through Pepper’s memory, she'd tell Morgan stories about him when she had grown up and forgotten him, which was quite a grim thought. He would love to see Morgan grow up, and now shed have to do it without a dad. If Peter were here, he'd scream at Tony to let him do it. He'd grown up without father figures, stupid Parker Luck, and he knew what it was like, and wouldn't wish that on anyone.

_What if this bullet is my legacy?_

_Legacy._

_What is a Legacy?_

Pepper. Rhodey. The Avengers.

_It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see._

Peter. Morgan. Harley.

_I wrote some songs at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me._

Morgan. He hopes she will do dome good in her life, help Stark Industries, maybe inherit it like Peter was supposed to. It's terrifying when he thinks she might follow in his footsteps and become an Avenger, but that's just life. No matter what, he'd be proud of her, of all his children.He is so proud.

_America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me! You let me make a difference,_

He changed weapons to energy, tech to help clean energy, helping in the medical field, he even became a superhero to help people. He likes to think he'd make a difference.

_A place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints._

His mind drifts back to his roots. His mother and father. His mother's Italian side, a side he had tapped into since her death. Since Morgan was born, he had shown her his Italian side, wanting his traditions to live through Morgan Maria Stark.

_Rise up, I'm running out of time, I'm running and..._

_My times up, wise up, eyes up._

He grabbed Thanos' hand, ripping the stones from the gauntlet. They climbed up his hand, energy ripping through his veins.

"And I am Iron Man."

 _I catch_ _a glimpse of the other side._

Maybe he was hallucinating to distract from the excruciating pain that was quickly becoming numb, but through his mind's eye, he saw something which he could only describe as 'the other side'. He was never religious, but this sight calmed him.

_Lauren's leads a soldier's chorus on the other side._

_My son is on the other side._

He never intended for Peter to be a veteran, and definitely not a casualty of war. He was the reason Tony signed up for a second round, but after learning only half of the snapped was coming back. Peter smiles warmly, dressed in a white suit which looks strange on him, Tony had never seen him wear any sort of formal wear. He's rocking back on his heels nervously, and gestures for Tony to join.

_He's with my mother on the other side._

A figure walks beside him, Maria. She smiles at Peter, grabs his hand, and they both turn back to him. She's also wearing white, a beautiful floor length dress, puffy sleeves. He smiles.

_Washington is watching from the other side!_

He sees Yinsin approaching.

_Teach me how to say goodbye._

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life, Stark."

_Rise up, Rise up, Rise up... Eliza!_

Pepper runs in front of him, running towards the other side. She turns and freezes, hand outstretched.

She's wearing white too, the same dress as his mother. He tries reaching out to her, wanting to grab her hand and pull her back to him, but he can't reach, their fingertips are brushing, her ring glinting as her hands shake.

_My love, take your time. I'll see you on the other side._

At his words, she smiles, her neutral expression gone, and she lowers her hand, walking past him back to where she came from. He breathes, sniffs.

_Raise a glass to freedom..._

_Wait!_

_Ah...ah....ah...._

"Tony."

_There is wailing in the street..._

Steve sniffs, watching Pepper reassure Tony.

_They say Angelica and Eliza..._

Steve ducks his head and Pepper kisses his cheek,and the arc reactor flickers off.

_Were both by his side when he died._

"We're gonna be okay... You can rest now..."

* * *

_Death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints._

_It takes, and it takes, and it takes,_

_History obliterates in every picture it paints,_

_It paints me in all my mistakes._

_When Alexander aimed at the sky, he may have been the first one to die._

_But I'm the one who paid for it._

_I survived, but I paid for it._

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls? also, pls say hbd to meg?


End file.
